


Safe

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bowhawk, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seabow, She-ra - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I feel safe with you.”





	Safe

“Okay.” Bow said as he removed his crop top in front of Sea Hawk, exposing his muscular torso for the man. Both of them were red, and the tension just grew by the second. “I’ve never actually done this before, so I’m a bit nervous.”

Sea Hawk nodded as he looked at his lover, who looked gorgeous while blushing. Bow was always so sweet. So he leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Bow’s tender lips, before smiling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. And if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I’ll stop. I just want you to feel okay with this.”

“Thanks Sea Hawk. I am nervous, but I feel safe with you.”

“I love you Bow.”

“And I love you.”

Sea Hawk carefully gripped Bow’s pants before removing them, along with his underwear, exposing Bow’s hard member. The young man blushed as Sea Hawk looked at him, feeling excitement build up. It was actually going to happen.

As the pants were thrown to the side, Bow was completely naked, and Sea Hawk couldn’t take his eyes away, he was gorgeous. He felt his own member grow, the bulge painfully pressing against his pants. So he unbuckled his own pants, and threw them to the side, before taking off his shirt too.

As both men were naked, Bow leaned closer to Sea Hawk, giving the man a fierce kiss, as they embraced each other. Their members touched, and Bow let out a whimper at the sudden and unexpected touch, filled with pleasure.

Something aches in Bow, he wanted Sea Hawk inside of him more than anything, so when they parted, he spread his legs for the man, exposing his entrance. It was a bit embarrassing for the man, since it would be the first time he was intimate with anyone, yet he knew he would never regret it.

“Sea Hawk, please.”

“As you wish, my Bow.”


End file.
